Carey's Sick Problem
by timrock
Summary: What if Carey became an alcoholic? and started abusing her children? will she be able to save her relation ship with her boys?
1. Chapter 1

The boys, Zack and Cody, had just left for school, which left Carey at home alone. Time to get out the vodka, she thought to herself. She stepped over to the pantry and reached way in the back of it for her hidden stash. It had now become a nasty habit that she was sure her boys did not notice. She uncapped the bottle and took a large swig.

It all started when Moseby had a serious talk with her about her boys' behavior problems. He had told her that if she failed to control them better, they would all be kicked out of the hotel. She tried explaining to her two 12-year-olds the seriousness of what was said to her, but it seemed that their attention was held elsewhere. Needless to say, they got into more trouble for putting a bag of frogs into the kitchen, on a very important night when the hotel inspector was supposed to arrive. Moseby was furious. She was furious. She begged him to allow her to stay. She would fix it. She would. She grounded them. This lasted, oh I dunno, a day and a half until they snuck out only to get into trouble again. This time they broke the television set in the lobby, when they were playing football.

It wasn't one of those old T.V's either. It was an expensive flat screen high definition T.V. She did not have enough money to pay for it in full. Or at all, really. Again, she begged Moseby to let her stay. She didn't have anywhere else to go! How could he kick out a single mother with twins? She played with his emotions successfully, however, she wasn't going to be able to do this forever. She convinced him to let her stay, but she had to pay for the television through her paycheck. It would be at least 5 months for her to finish paying it off. She didn't know if she could do it. Apart from that, her boys also had a habit of ordering room service, even though she constantly told them they were not allowed. They really needed to start listening better.

She had always heard about how drinking was supposed to make you feel better. It was supposed to make you feel relaxed, take away all the stress and anger. She decided to give it a try. One night while her boys were at a friends house, she stalked off to the bar. She only intended on having one, maybe two. The more she drank, the better she felt. It was such a good feeling that she couldn't stop. She stayed there until she was the last person in the building and got kicked out because they were closing. She was wasted.

Upon stumbling inside her suite at 3 in the morning, she was shocked to find her twins on the couch staring at her. "Mom, where have you been?" she heard her youngest ask of her softly. She pointed an accusing finger at them. "What are YOU two doing out of bed? Get in bed! Now!" she yelled at them both. They remained on the couch staring at her. She stumbled over to them, nearly falling on top of them. She was sick of their defiant attitude. "Are you ok, Mom?" Zack parroted his brother's tone. She grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up. "Why don't you ever listen to me!" She screamed at him, shaking him. Zack's eyes grew wide as his mother continued to shake him. "Mom, what's going—" SLAP! She had just slapped her son in the face. She let go of his arm and dropped him onto the couch. His eyes formed instant tears as he furiously rubbed his cheek where it was slapped. He remained still and silent, watching his mom with fear now in his eyes. Cody did the same. She raised her hand at her youngest, yelling, "GET! GET IN BED NOW!" Zack got up quickly, with Cody following close behind. When they were in their rooms, she unfolded the couch bed and collapsed onto it in despair.

What had she done? She just did something that she swore she would never ever do to her kids. She hit her oldest. She would never forget the look he gave her after he fell back onto the couch. After all, he hadn't done anything to deserve being smacked. He just wanted to know if she was ok, and she awarded him with a slap across the face. She cried into her pillow until she fell fast asleep.

The next morning she awoke with a hang over. She slowly got up and made her way to the kitchen. Man, did she have a bad headache. She got out 3 bowls and began pouring cereal into each one. She placed each bowl at the table. "Boys!" she called, trying to sound cheerful, which was hard to do considering how bad she felt. Two 12 year olds hesitantly opened their bedroom door and made their way over to her. They remained silent and stared at the floor as they sat down. Carey was instantly reminded of last night when she saw Zack's face. It seemed there was a permanent red spot on his cheek where she had slapped him. She didn't know that she slapped him so hard. There was also a scratch that stretched from the side of his nose almost to his ear. It must have been made by her fingernails. She walked over to him, and lifted her hand up to his cheek. He instantly jerked away, and his eyes watered up as he looked up at his mom. Carey let her hand fall down in the realization that her son was afraid of her. She really screwed up big time. "Baby I am so sorry." She said to her oldest quietly. She pulled up a chair, sitting on it, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug. Although he didn't resist he didn't exactly jump into her arms either. He simply let her do whatever she wanted to him. Zack remained silent as his mom kept repeating that she was sorry to him. She turned his head so she could get a good look at his cheek. When she ran her hand across it he flinched from the touch. "Are you ok honey?" she asked her non-responsive son. Finally he mumbled yes quietly and that was the last thing he said to her at breakfast. Cody on the other hand didn't say anything at all all morning except when the twins walked out the door and they both told their mom they loved her after her telling them that she loved them, eyeing Zack especially, when she said this.

This happened about a month ago. Here she was, still drinking. She was progressing down a steep hill of alcoholism, some place that she desperately needed to get off of. Not only was her performance in work dropping significantly, but also her normal loving mother attitude was almost completely gone. Sure she had her moments where she was still loving, and caring. But now more often than not, she seemed to be a heartless child abuser who didn't care about hurting her kids.

She continued to think about all of this and more as she collapsed onto the couch in a drunken haze and gulped down her fifth bottle of corona beer. It wasn't even the afternoon yet, and she had hours before her sons returned home.


	2. Chapter 2

Carey was wasting away on the couch when her phone rang. She stumbled her way over to it, knocking beer bottles and all kinds of trash on the way. "Hello?" She slurred.

It was Mr. Moseby on the other end. "Carey, we need to talk. I'm afraid your boys have destroyed another one of my satellites. They threw a basketball up there and it has fallen down. Its going to cost another $300, in addition to the $1,474.02 that you already owe me. I'm very sorry, but I don't know how much longer I can keep going like this. I can't keep allowing you to stay here when you already owe so much money and your hooligans continue to break my hotel."

There was pause as Carey heard the manager's words. "Carey?" He asked, afraid she may have hung up on him. "I'm here, I'm so sorry Mr. Moseby, that my boys are so bad. I'll fix it, I will."

"I'm sorry Carey, but that's what you have said to me the last 4 times that something like this has happened. I need to see some real progress Carey, otherwise I will have no choice but to kick you out." The quite annoyed manager explained.

Now pissed that her good mood had gone away, she angrily hung up the phone without saying good bye. She reached into the back of the fridge only to find that she had drank the last of her alcohol. She slammed the fridge door closed. She looked at the clock. Less than an hour and her boys would be home. She plopped onto the couch and flipped on the television. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. She awoke to the sound of Cody's voice.

"Mom! Wake up! I got my grades, look! Look!" The 12 year old said excitedly. He thought that since he had brought home straight A's, his mother might be proud. It might cheer her up a bit. She had been in such a foul mood lately that he was desperate to do anything to make her happy. He missed his mom the way she had used to be.

Carey glared up at her son. How dare he wake her up from her nap? She had thought that he knew better. She glanced behind him and noticed Zack standing there, shuffling his feet. That must mean that he hadn't gotten very good grades. No surprise there.

Carey hopped off the couch, and made her way into the kitchen. She needed something for her headache. "Mom?" Cody asked worried. She hadn't acknowledged him at all. After she popped the pill into her mouth, she gestured for Cody to go near her. She snatched up the report card and opened it, viewing the grades. "isn't it great, Mom? I got straight A's!" He asked happily. "No, its not great, Cody." She said pointing to one class, where he had only received an A-. "I thought you could do better than this, obviously I was wrong." She hissed at him, causing Cody's face to drop. "But Mom," he started, but was cut off. "DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" She yelled hypocritically, for she had just interrupted him. "I want you to go sit on the couch bed, and wait for me. Is that clear?" She firmly growled.

"Yes mam, but Mom-" He stuttered, unsure of why she wanted him on the couch. "GET!" She yelled in response, pointing to where she wanted him. She turned around and started rummaging around in her kitchen drawers, while Cody situated himself on the couch. She walked over to him holding a metal cooking spoon in her hand. Cody looked at it confused. "What do you need that for, Mom?"

Carey smiled slightly at the innocence of her youngest boy of 12. Although he may have gotten a few spankings when he was younger, he had never been spanked with anything but her hand, and he was so young at the time she doubted he would remember anyway. "You'll see in a minute. Take your pants off." She commanded him. He looked at her horrified. "My pants off? Why do you want my pants off? Mom I-" He was cut short as his Mom had gripped the top of his pants and was now unfastening them and yanking them down. "Hey!" Came Cody's protests of confusion, but his Mom simply ignored him, placing his pants next to him and ordering him to lay on his back. He did so hesitantly. Zack watched with the same horrified and confused expression as his brother from behind the couch. Carey lifted her sons legs and delivered a stinging smack onto Cody's underwear covered bottom, causing him to yell out in surprise, instant tears springing to his eyes. "Mom!" He yelped questioningly, hiccuping on his tears. She gave him a second smack, ignoring his cries, as hard as the first one. "Oww!" He cried. Two more and it was over, and his pants were replaced. "I don't want to ever see another A- on your report card ever again, do you hear me?" Shocked that he was spanked for this, he tearfully nodded. "Now get out of my sight." Carey ordered her children. Cody got lost immediately, not wanting to be in the same room with her anymore anyway, while Zack just stood there staring at her.

"What?" She growled at him. He stepped closer to her cautiously, handing his report card to her. "Don't you.. don't you want to see mine?" He timidly asked her, expecting the worst. If she spanked Cody for getting an A-, who knows what she was going to do to him. Carey laughed out loud. "Why would I want to see yours? I punished Cody for his A- because he actually has some potential to become something in life. You-" She paused, for dramatic effect. "You don't. I'd be surprised if you could even spell your name right on the top of your assignments. You, Zack, will never be anything. You are worthless and I don't expect you to be even capable of passing your classes. All you're good for, is getting into trouble. Most likely, you will end up in jail at some point. So no, I do not want to see your report card. It would only be a disappointment anyway." At this, Zack's hand fell to his side, dropping the report card to the floor. He looked up at his Mom hurt, trying to find any sign that she wasn't serious. He pressed his hand against his eyes, trying to push back the tears that were starting to come. This was way worse than any punishment she could have ever given him. She didn't even care enough to look at his grades. Did she care about him at all?

"Get that off of my floor!" He heard his Mom exclaim. He glanced around, wondering what she was talking about. He then saw his report card that he had dropped and bent to pick it up. "What do you want me to do with it?" He asked quietly, trying hard not to let his tears fall down his cheeks. "I don't care, just keep it the hell away from me. If I see it again, I'll show it to everyone and tell them just how worthless you really are. Do you want that?" Carey snapped. Zack shook his head back and forth slowly, as he stared at the floor. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE! My show is about to come on." She barked at him. He ran into his room, throwing himself onto the bed in tears. He could hold them back no longer. "What did she do to you?" His brother asked, never having seen his brother so upset before. Zack just looked at him, shaking his head not saying a word. Cody laid down beside him, throwing his arm around him and looking into his glassy eyes. "Zack?"

Ignoring his little brother, knowing he wouldn't understand, he turned around and fell asleep soon after.


End file.
